MileyLilly One shot
by luciouslipsx12
Summary: A short story of miley lilly love liley all the way.


This is my 1st story (oneshot) so please tell me how it is

Hi My name is Lillian Truscott but my friends call me lilly. I am currently a Junior in highschool along with my 2 best friends Oliver Oken and Miley Stewart. Miley Stewert is the most amazing best friend i could ever have not to mention best girlfriend. Thats right Miley and i have been together for 7 months now and it has been the best 7 months of my life. Im not going to go into detail about how miley and i finally became a couple but i will share a story of miley and i that was a huge deal to me.

2 weeks ago.

Lilly's POV

_Oh my gosh im so excited im going on a date with miley tonite,well not really a date because alot of our friends are going. Did i mention miley and i are very popular people? well we are. Even us being lesbians people love us because of how much of a perfect fit we to mention id kick their ass if they even made miley put her head down due to a rude comment. Anyways tonite we are going to see some horror movie that miles is going to be terrified of and will want to cuddle and probably make-out to get her mind off the movie YES! i cant wait. I havnt seen my baby since after school who had to go straight home and clean so she could go out tonite i offered to help but sadly i got a call with having to do the same chores as i just finished at 645 and im on my way to pick up miles hmmm... i wonder what shes wearing?  
hopefully sweatpants and a tight tanktop with a little bit of make-up i love it when she is my natural beauty._

NORMAL POV

Lilly is walking to mileys to pick her up for the movies to meet everyone. Lilly knocks on the Stweart door. Miley answers "hey babe" "hi" lilly said and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Miley shut the door "i havnt seen you all day and i get a quick kiss whats that?" miley whined lilly laughed and leaned forward and gave her a deep kiss. Miley smiled in the kiss and pulled her closer. "yummmm" lilly said as she pulled away from miley "you taste yummy" she smirked miley giggled and kissed her again. Lilly picked her up and wrapped her legs around her waist while walking to the couch. she licked mileys bottom lip begging for entrance into her mouth miley smiled and slowly allowed lilly's tongue inside her mouth. Lilly smiled back and began tongue wrestling miley knowing she would win miley followed began to pull away but lilly wasnt done she had missed her girlfriend all afternoon and grabbed miley's neck and began forcefully kissing her. "mmmmm, lil.......li...."

miley was trying to talk "baby" (kiss) "just" (kiss) "relax" lilly said while kissing her deeply. miley pulled away and looked at lilly "lilly calm down your going to swallow my tongue" she said. lilly looked down embarresed and said "but miley i hvnt seen you all day and then you yelled at me for not kissing you enough and you look extra sexy with those sweat pants on how am i supposed to control myself?" miley giggled "awhhhhhh baby your so cute i love you" "i love you too" lilly said

DURING THE MOVIE (the seating there almost in the front because of getting there late)- i made up some of the people

Derek Jenna Kayla Brian Nicole Oliver Lindsey AMber Tony AShley Jake Kate Miley Lilly Andrew Karen Mark Amanda

during the middle of the movie the murderer walks behind the girl who is trying to help her dieing friend. Miley was scared and shoved her head into lilly's side. Lilly pushed the cup holder thingy up so miley could move closer to her. Miley lifted her head to look at lilly who was looking back at her "are you okay baby?" lilly asked "i think i need to get my mind of this movie" she leaned in a kissed lilly. lilly smiled and kissed back putting miley more into her. Everyone was so into the movie they didnt notice lilly pulling miley into her lap until a guy in the rows above them said "GOD THAT IS SO HOT WHY CANT THE MOVIE HAVE THAT IN IT" oliver immeditatly looked down to where lilly and miley were sitting and he saw miley straddling lilly with lilly's hands roaming mileys back in a sexual way.  
Oliver loud whispered "pssssst Lilley Miley" Miley pulled away from lilly's mouth out of breath. Lilly looked at oliver with a what the hell look "what oken?" lilly asked "if you hvnt noticed most everyone in the theather have decided to watch you and miley rather than the movie" lilly turned around while miley hid her head in lillys neck "i know my girlfriends hot but watch the movie" Miley lifted her head and smacked lilly lightly "LILLY" she said and began to get off her lap "hey i was just kidding now come her" lilly said while holding miley on her lap and trying to kiss her again "lilly stop" miley said "babe come on let them watch your so beautiful thats why there watching" lilly said while kissing mileys neck "lilly stop ok" she said firmly. Lilly looked up at miley and let her get off her lap and watch her pretend to watch the movie lilly sighed and leaned over to whisper something to miley "miley im sorry i just i..... you get me by just holding my hand and when your in my lap kissing me i lose control i ... i dont know what to say yes im sorry for embarressing you but im not sorry for wanting to show everyone they cant have you so can you forgive me please?" Lilly gave miley her best pout face. Miley looked at her and smiled "awhhh sweetie thank you" lilly smiled and miley gave her a gental kiss "am i forgiven?" lilly asked "yes" miley giggled while giving her another kiss. "Miley you got me going crazyyy i would have never want to make you upset on purpose" miley smiled a sexy grin "you can make it up to me tonite babe" lilly grinned and leaned in to give miley another kiss "you can count on that baby" she smiled

Should i make another to continue???? should it be RATED M?????


End file.
